Clouded Minds Doubted Thoughts
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: [CSI-CSI Miami] Cross Jurisdictions Series: [Supposed:GH slash.] Gil's thoughts after an intense case leads to unheard feelings for Horatio.


I don't know why I wrote this. I guess after 'Lonely Hearts', I was thinking about how Gil could be so annoyed with H. If this is a hit, I might write out the full case. 

Note: Be reminded that this story involves a bit of slash between Gil and Horatio. And that it might serve as a teaser to the case proper. And yes, the case involves a lot of gay men.  

Please try my challenge! Go to my bio for details!!

**Clouded Minds.**** Doubted Thoughts.**

By: Kuroi Neko-kun

-------------------------------------------------------

The case was finally over. In all his life as a C.S.I. he had never been in a case that raised so many doubts in his mind and so many emotions in his heart. Now, he was mentally, emotionally and physically tired. All he wanted was to waste away in a small glass of bourbon double shot in a small bar near the Miami Crime Lab. But a thought tugged annoying at his mind. Unlike the many, this one concentrated to a source of great irritation: Horatio Caine. 

'He could have figured this case out, why did he drag me from Las Vegas to solve such a case? And because of it, IAB is sniffing at my butt for the details of this case.' He signaled for another double. He was at his fourth. As soon as he received the glass, he drank it at one gulp. Raising his cup, he asked for another. 'Worse of all, I owe him. Even though it would be a flesh wound, he jumped in front of me. That idiot. He knew that it would be a flesh wound. He knew. He got himself shot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.' Instead of checking up on him in the hospital, he went off to get a few drinks. A voice in his mind spoke, giving more questions than he could handle.

_'Ever wondered why he jumped?'_ it went.

'He said something about not wanting to see his fellow man injured.' The voice chuckled.

_'Take out the word 'fellow' and there comes a different meaning.'_

'He does not bend that way.'

_'But you'd like him to.'_ He felt the annoyance come to him.

'I don't bend that way too.'

_'That's what you think. Maybe Horatio Caine is about as confused as you are. With so many questions of sexual attractions in that case, you two could just elope. Besides you are two lonely men.'_

'Concentrate on that last word, buddy,' he mentally huffed,' men.'

_'What did that boy say about the two of you? A couple that works together, stays together?' _

'We worked. That's it.'

_'But when those men preyed on you, you wanted to hide behind Horatio, the strict and serious one. He gripped your shoulder in that bar when you stiffened up and choked. Remember those reassurances?'_ How could he forget? The men were hitting on him and Horatio casually came over and said," The only man you're leaving with is me." The voice was laughing loud at him. _'That has a double meaning.'_

'Stop it. I'm not attracted to Horatio Caine in any way.' 

_'What would you do to smell his auburn hair? To hold him tight? Hmm? Are you not going to admit that you, Gil Grissom, can be attracted to another man?'_ He knew that the taunts will continue until he ignored it. But it was hard. Deep inside, in between his clouded mind and frustrated heart, he knew there was something but he was afraid of even thinking about it. And the thoughts still swirled in his mind. He gulped down another cup of bourbon.

"Give me a scotch on the rocks," he ordered, easing himself into the seat beside the Las Vegas detective. He was surprised to find him here since he barely came to Miami. He took a good look at the forensics expert, sighing. He was wasted. 'I wonder what's going through his mind. Was it the case? Does he have the same thoughts as I do?' Horatio picked up his drink and drained it. 

"Problems?" Gil gave him a look.

"Me? Not at all…"

"Listen, Gil…"

"Don't talk about the case, Caine," he shot out, making clear what he wanted. 

"If that's what you want, Gil…" He turned to Horatio, pushing up his glasses. He noticed that he was dressed differently. Not in his usual suit but in a blue long sleeve round neck shirt and a pair of jeans. The patch from his shot to the shoulder was slightly showing. 'He looks… Casual.' Gil pointed to the patch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's only a flesh wound, Grissom. I'm sure you had a couple in your experience," Horatio pointed out. 

"I haven't tried jumping in front of one before," Gil quipped. That left a smile on Horatio's face. 

"I only do that to protect the people I care about," he said. 

_'Ah, another double meaning.'_ Gil ignored the voice. 

"Aren't you even half-bothered, Horatio?" The lieutenant stared into the eyes behind the glasses. The raw emotion of frustration was in both pupils. 'But what is the cause of that frustration?'

_'Maybe it's you, Horatio Caine,'_ the small voice in the head of the Miami C.S.I. pointed out. 

'No. It's not.'

_'Maybe that's what you want to think.'_

'I'm not going to debate this now.' He pushed it out of his mind, not wanting to listen to anymore than he wanted to.

"The both of us have to let it out," he suggested, regretting it instantly. Grissom slammed the glass on the table. 

"Let what out, Caine?! What?! You tell me!" All Horatio saw was the fear hidden behind the frustration. There was something else. Something bigger. But Horatio ignored that now and turned calmly to Gil.

"Our thoughts about the case. They have to come out of the closet."

"Do you like speaking in double meanings or is that your way of annoying me further?" 

"Double meanings? What do you think I said, Gil?" Horatio said his voice was dangerously soft. The two men glared at each other.

"Forget it," Gil muttered," I'm going back to Vegas right after the hearing."

"If that makes you happy, Gil." The redhead drained another cup. Grissom just gripped the cup he was holding and sighed. "I won't stop you from wrecking your liver either." After a long pause, Grissom placed down his ninth drink.

"Take me home, Caine."

"Look who's talking in double meanings…" Horatio gave him a small smile as he tossed a few notes on the bar table. He helped Gil up and they left the bar. As soon as the both of them were in the Hummer, Horatio turned to Gil.

"You owe me, Grissom," he pointed out. The forensics expert shook his head, letting out a defeated sigh.

"I know, Caine, I know."

-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
